


Your Mother, and Mine (One shot)

by Katy_bugzz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dead Mothers, Doubt, Finding Answers, Happy Ending, Heroes, Highschool AU, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Memory Loss, Sad, avengers academy au, mixtapes, needy, sorry - Freeform, starlord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy_bugzz/pseuds/Katy_bugzz
Summary: Quill arrives are Tony’s dorm in an emotional state, which is very strange for him. Can Tony help Quill feel even a tiny but better? I suck at summaries, and this is my first fanfic ever. You are in for a ride full of angst.--Background?: Me and one of my good friends were working on Avengers Academy AU, in this AU both Tony and Quill are in a relationship. This is a little short story for them, sorry if it’s confusing.--Edit: I don’t know to solve angst, this is it sorry





	Your Mother, and Mine (One shot)

Tony heard a rhythmic tap at his door, one only a certain Peter Quill would use, only this time softer than usual. Tony seems not to worried about it as he gives a more cheerful than usual “Come in.”. He was working on a web shooter for Peter, because the kid broke his the day before. The door opens slightly as a tall man appears through the entry, Tony not giving much attention because he was working on his project. “Quill! Just the guy I’ve been wanting to see!” He sets down the web shooter, and squats down to rummage underneath his work space.  
“I’m finished with your boots, added a few improvements, fixed the malfunctions.” He lifts his head up only to slightly bang it.  
“Are you-“ a soft voice, much softer than Quill’s usual loud one.  
“Yeah, this happens a lot. Surprised my head still works as good as it does.” He rubs the top of it, before standing back up, boots in hand.  
“Tony-“  
“I know, I know, they’re even more “awesome” then before.” Tony smirks, trying to hand them to Quill’s non opened arms. “You know I’m not actually trying to show you up right?” He smiles, only to look up to a puffy red eyed Quill.  
“Oh man, I totally forgot you- I mean yeah that’s what I can here for I should-“  
“Quill..” Tony’s voice soft, he’s never seen tears on the mass of a dude Quill was before. Not about anything serious at least.  
“I-“ Quill begins but looks away, wiping his nose as he sniffs loudly.  
“I’ll finish that for you- am such an ugly crier?” Tony tries to add in humor, but Quill didn’t even break a laugh, not even a pity laugh.  
“It’s stupid.” He whispered avoiding any possible eye contact, which was extremely weird for Quill. He always looked at Tony so excitably, it was like his eyes might pop out of his skull.  
“I’ll be the one to determine that.” Tony pauses glancing at his coffee stained couch. “Come on let’s sit down.” He says softly, grabbing Quill’s hand, waiting for his approval before pulling him down for a seat.  
Without looking Quill gives a silent nod, and Tony pulls him along slowly keeping his focus on him. “So? You want to tell me what’s wrong?” Tony asks, as he sits them both down.  
“That’s kind of why I came here.” Quill whispers quietly, “but now it feels kinda-“ His voice cracks as if he was trying not to let any tears escape. “Kinda stupid.”  
“Come on I’m sure I’ve heard more stupid things come out of your mouth more than once. You can tell me.” He says, with a sincere look on his face as he looks up at Quill. Even placing his hand on top of his.  
Surprisingly Quill winces at the touch, even doing as much as moving his hand away from Tony’s.  
“Sorry I just-“ Quill takes a tense but deep breath before talking again. “I was listening to a station on the radio, and they call it throwback Thursday, but it’s the same music I’ve listened to my whole life, so it’s always kind of weird. I was sitting there jamming out when- something came on. It reminded me of someone really important.” He looked down beginning to mess with his fingers in his lap, his eyes getting watery, but the tears would be alright if they fell. “I- I couldn’t remember who for a long time. It took me a few songs to-“ he stopped again, rubbing his face with his bare arm because he was only wearing a t-shirt instead of the signature jacket. “It was my mom. It was her favorite song and I-“ his voice broke into a sob, startling Tony. “And I didn’t know.”  
Tony lightly wrapped his arms around Quill, sympathy showing heavily in his face, as he stroked Quill’s back. He didn’t understand why it upset him so much, he never talked about a family, so why was it so important now.  
“I’m- I’m starting to forget her.” Quill burrows his face into Tony’s shoulder, reaching into the hug, fingers clenching at Tony’s shirt. “It hasn’t even been long, only a few years, and I don’t even remember what she looks like, her voice, her- her smile?” He sobbed into Tony. “I just remember a blank slate dying with the label of mom on it, right in front of me. She reached out and I-I- I fucking ran like a cowar-“ a sob interrupted himself again.  
Tony didn’t know what to say to this, he had his own family issues, but there was always a picture to stare at. Quill was abducted, he didn’t have that. Most of his family, if not all was dead, at least that’s what Tony thought, he never really looked into it. But maybe Tony could, earth technology improved greatly since the last time Quill was here for an extended period of time. A smile spread across his face, and he slowly got out of Quill’s grip.  
“Maybe she’s gone, but there’s other people out in your family, they have pictures and-“  
“You think I haven’t snook on some-“ Tony noticed anger rising in Quill’s voice, as he stood up with a small stumble. “Some advanced shit here, and already scooped it out? They’re gone, all of them are dead!” He stumbled back from Tony once more with a shaky step. “They’re all dead! The abduction either made them crazy or sick with grief because they’d never find me! That’s what those god damn reports say!” Quill hugged himself tightly, bending over as if he was about to throw up. He kept his head down, muttering, “Guess I got to cry to get some kind of acknowledgment from you right? I had nothing since the day I came here, not once di-“ Gagging before finishing the sentence, then vomiting on he white carpet.  
Tony’s face full of somber, he could feel his eyes start to water, did he really not even ask? Was he really that selfish? Quill was the only one who ever thought otherwise, but now he didn’t even have that.  
“You’re actually crying?” A weak voice from the hurled over body spoke. Tony couldn’t tell which emotion was asserting off it now. “God why, why am I even here? Why am I yelling at you? I got to go back, I shouldn’t have-“ Quill stood as straight as he could, and he walked backwards as quickly as he could, hand on his stomach gripping it tight.  
“Peter you-“  
“I hurt you, I’m so-“ Quill turned his head to glance at the door, before covering his face with his left arm and making a run for it.  
“Peter!” Tony yelled headed for the door looking out to the hall, but Quill was gone already.


End file.
